


A Change in Perspective

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Billy gets over himself and starts doing something</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change in Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit less of a fic, and more my views on what I hope they’ll do with his character based on the latest interviews with the new set of writers.  
> Written before the actual issue was released.

“I don’t want to lose anyone again” - thinking that, I sat and did nothing while the world around me burned time and again. Even if they needed me, they were better off without, is what I thought, and stayed away.

After all, the last time I thought I knew what I was doing, so many people got hurt, some of them killed - my friends -dead.

So really, what good can I do? I’m better staying out of it all, where I can’t get anyone hurt again - or worse. There’d be other people out there to save the day, just like last time. There always is.

And whatever happens, if I do nothing - it’s not my fault.  
 

Only it doesn’t work that way. Not in this business. People get hurt, and if you could help, but didn’t? You’re an accomplice. And if you’re the  _only_  one who could help, but didn’t? It’s on your hands. No way around it.

It doesn’t matter what happened the last time-

“Chavez!”

“I’m fine, worry about yourself.”

What matters is that you get over yourself.

“A worthy adversary indeed-“

“ _Not_  the time to be impressed, Demi-God!”

Get off your high horse of pity and shame, and start walking on your own two feet again.

“Is he- is he  _glowing_?!”

“About time, Magic-Boy!”

You owe the people you lost at least that much. And the people still there?

“Billy—”  
 

“I don’t want to lose anyone again” - Thinking that, I got up and started doing something about it.


End file.
